the_littile_world_of_spin_offsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Money Means Nothing (Hero Bank Fanfiction) - Pilot Prologue
=13 years prior to story= 2 street kids walked down the almost white-paved street, talking about the day’s work. The girl, Hiromi, was the one chatting the most. “I can’t believe it! We earned so much today! And to think, all from collecting trash and selling it!” The boy, Isamu smiled. “Yeah, it is pretty impressive, isn’t it? But don’t forget, we also worked as delivery people today, so that amounts to some of it.” Hiromi nodded. “Yeah, of course! But to think that trash was worth so much! I bet that Jin, Hayate and Mamoru will be able to eat well tonight.” Isamu smiled. “We all will, Hiromi, but we won’t if we don’t hurry up and buy a few ingredients.” The girl smiled and nodded. “Ok, let’s go!” The 2 began to walk, but as they got a little past an alley, Isamu suddenly froze. Hiromi notices and turned around to face her older brother. “Isamu? Is everything ok?” Isamu suddenly put a finger to her lips and whispered. “Quiet.” The 2 stood in silence, listening hard for something, and at last, they heard it: The cry of a lonely and scared infant. At the sound, Isamu ran in that direction and came to a kneeling stop before a small box beside the dumpster in the alleyway they had just passed. He had thought it was just a normal box, but when he lifted the lid and looked inside, he gasped. “Oh my gosh!” Hiromi knelt by his side and looked into the box, gasping as well. “Oh my goodness! It’s a baby! What is it doing here?” Hiromi gasped as Isamu took the infant in his arms and cradled it. “I don’t know, but one thing’s for sure, we can’t leave her here.” Hiromi raised an eyebrow. “Her?” Isamu nodded. “Yup, her.” The 16-year-old gently rocked the baby in his arms and tried to soothe her with quiet and calming words. “Sh…sh… It’s ok, you’re safe now.” The infant stopped crying and looked up at Isamu, her big, emerald green eyes locking with his golden brown ones. The little baby reached up and held onto Isamu’s long sideburns. The teenager smiled and let her hold onto him. He looked around, still lightly rocking the infant in his arms still. No one was around, and everyone who was around was driving a car or walking past as if they didn’t notice, being on the other side of the street. Hiromi’s eyebrows frowned. “Her parents aren’t here, who could she belong to?” Isamu sighed. “Better go check around.” Hiromi nodded and they went into the sidewalk again. Hey asked around, but all he adults didn’t recognize the child. Presuming the worst, Isamu decided to check out the rest of the alleyway, Hiromi going to check the box that the little baby was in, and though the boy found nothing, Hiromi found something very interesting, very interesting indeed. “Hey Isamu! Look what I found!” The teen came back and saw that Hiromi was holding a small envelope with a tape seal, and on the back, it said, “To whoever finds this baby.” Hiromi and Isamu looked at each other. They had to open it. Opening the envelope, they found a letter, and 5,000 yen in cash. Before they even thought about the cash, they opened the letter. “To whomever finds this child. '' ''For reasons unspeakable, we are not able to keep this child. She is in your care, and we have given all we can to help provide for her. Her name is Natsuki. Please take care of her. She is in your hands.” The 2 teenagers looked from each other, to the letter, to the cash, and at last, to the baby, who they now know is named Natsuki. “Natsuki, huh?” Hiromi said, a smile on her face. Isamu nodded, smiling, too. “Yeah, Natsuki.” The boy got up, putting the 5000 yen and the letter in his oversized coat pocket. “Alright, come on, not we really have to go to the store.” Hiromi blinked. “For what?” Isamu turned back at her as he began walking off. “Well, our dinner, for one, though we can just order that, and we have to get some baby supplies to care for this little one.” Hiromi was surprised, but her surprised expression soon turned to a smile. “Ok.” “Hey guys! We’re home!” Isamu called through the shack house as he and Hiromi walked in with baby supplies, tonight’s dinner, and Natsuki cradled in Hiromi’s arms. The 3 younger children sitting at the table gasped and got up from the table. “Isamu! Hiromi, you’re back!” The youngest, Mamoru chirped, the 3-year-old running at the older boy, hugging him around the knees. Isamu chuckled. “Hey Mamoru. How was today?” Mamoru smiled. “Good, but why all the bags?” Hiromi smiled. “We have another one joining us from this day onwards.” The girl crouched so that the youngsters could see Natsuki. “Her name’s Natsuki, and we found her beside the dumpster on the way home.” Hayate gasped in utter disgust. “The dumpster!?” He yelled. “Who the hell would throw away a living thing!” He ran out the curtain door and yelled to the sky. “WHO DID THAT!?!?!” The 3rd eldest child had to go get him. “Hayate, there’s no helping it right now, relax! I bet we’ll get them one day, but we have to help Natsuki out, not scare her with loud noise.” Hayate pouted. “Fine, but next day, we’re at least going to go around and see if we can find anyone who owns her.” Jin sighed. “Hayate,” He put his hand on his little brother’s shoulder as he turned into the house, where Hiromi was sitting on the makeshift couch with Isamu, Natsuki and Mamoru. “I think we have to take care of her now.” Hayate sighed. He knew Jin would probably say something like that. “Ok.” He turned to the rest of his family and managed to smile. “Guess one more isn’t going to be that bad.” Jin smiled, too. “Yeah, mom and dad would be proud of you.” Hayate smiled up at Jin as the boy smiled down at him as well. It was gonna take a little bit more, but they all knew that they had to do they’re best to give this new little one the best they possibly could. Category:Blog posts